


THE DRONES RISES

by JERRYBERRY96



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Cuckoostuck, Babies, Gen, Grubs (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cuckoostuck and Before I sleep inspired story that I have written instead of continuing my previous one. Every spring misterious creatures called drones deposit creatures known as trolls among the young of other animals. For some strange reasons drones had recently started to "deliver" trolls to humans. This is the story of some of them that had received a visit from a drone and became the troll's guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DRONES RISES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaatMons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cuckoostuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463205) by [MaatMons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons). 



> Sorry if I have posted this instead to continue my other works but I have read Cuckoostuck and I have enjoyed it very much. Unfortunately the story, as 08/30/16, isn't complete. Then I have decided to create a story inspired by it. I hope to have written it well, because I have a couple of ideas for a sequel...(09/07/16 I have fixed some mistakes, also I'm working on the sequel)

**1985**  
Your name is Rosa Mariani, and your life is destroyed. Your husband divorced from you after you lost your baby and the doctor said that you can’t have children anymore. Because of this you ended up developing depression and, even with the antidepressants that the doctor gave to you, you still have the feeling to end your life. But “luckily” you feel completely powerless. You have barely the force to walk around your home and most of the time you spend your days looking the crib that you, no, he has bought for your baby. You feel hungry now, but you don’t want to eat, just as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. You end up passing out for the hunger. While you sleep you dream to be in a park, with your daughter and your husband. She looks like a 8 years old and wears a dark green dress and wears a pair of red shoes. Suddenly she runs into a nearby woods and your husband run after her. You follows them but when you enter inside the woods the sun disappears and you can’t see anything. You try to call them but nobody answer. Suddenly you heard a squeak, followed by another one, and another one. You follow the squeaking and in the end you reach what seems to be a giant statue of an humanoid monster. You try to understand why the squeaking has conducted you there and where it comes from, but suddenly you see the statue slowly bending towards your face and then emitting a horrible, deep scream. You wake up scared. You had numerous nightmares since the divorce, but this was very different. The window is also open, for some reasons. You don’t remember to open it. Suddenly you hear another scream that comes from the cradle. You get up from the floor and get closer to it. Once you are in front of the cradle you see something like a giant red caterpillar with dark, soft fur growing in close, scale-like tufts from its head: a troll. You are confused. The drones that carry trolls always leave them among the young of other animals, as far as you know, but why it leaved this, this… thing here? The troll continues to cry, and you deduct that’s because he’s hungry, just like you. You decide to go to the kitchen and eat something. Before you exit from the room you hear the troll cry again and, even if you have no idea of what to do with him, you take him with you. You have no idea how much trolls eat: in 30 minutes he had emptied half of the fridge, while you emptied the other half. Once you two finish you notice that he doesn’t look too good, so you decide to go to to the veterinary. You hope he will take care of the troll and find a home to him, but a part of you don't want to give him away. When you came back home you think if you have made the right decision, then you stare at the shopping bag where, other than food, there is a little, sleepy, red troll.  
  
  
  
  


**JERRYBERRY PRESENTS**

  
  


**A PARADOX SPACE MOVIE** **  
**  


  
  


**THE DRONES RISES**

  
  
  
  


**1996**

 

**Maple Valley, Washington**

 

“Welcome to the The Oprah Winfrey Show! Today our first guest will be the founder of the Troll Integration Society and writer of the book “The Diary of Silas”. Ladies and gentlemen, Rosa Mariani and her son Silas!” A woman and a young troll elegantly dressed enter inside the studio and sit on the armchair, but you’re currently too busy to watch the tv. Your name is Joseph Egbert and you’re trying to change the diaper of your son John. Usually your wife would have done this but… let’s just say that she’s no more here with us. Once you change his diaper you carry your son to his room and put him to sleep. Once he sleeps you go on the balcony and start to smoke your pipe. It’s a beautiful day outside: the sun is shining up in the cloudless sky. Suddenly a giant shadow appears up on your head and you decide to look up. You manage to dodge the falling drone in a split second and come inside your house in another one. You are incredibly scared: very few people had seen in the past a drone, and you frankly aren’t too happy to have become part of this club. You search into your house something that you can use to defend/drive away the drone. After a couple of minutes you get a broom and decide to go out and attack it. Once on the balcony however, you notice that the only thing on it except you is a cerulean, female troll. You lift her up and you two stare each others with a confused glare. What are you going to do with her? You’re going to adopt her and let her become John troll sister? The idea don’t seems so bad: you and your wife always wanted to have two children, and now destiny gave you a chance. Sure, being a single parent taking care of two babies isn’t easy, mostly if one of them two is member of a species of which you have no knowledge. While you are thinking about these things you returned into your home when you hear a voice coming from the television: “So you are saying that your book is a manual about how to grow a troll?” “No, not exactly. This book is more like a diary that talks about my experience growing Silas, many other families that had grown trolls had completely different experiences. However it’s a good starting point and contains some important information, like the grubs, or baby troll, eating habits and…” You turn off the tv and go to the local book shop to buy Mariani’s book, bringing with you the troll. When you arrive in the shop the bookseller, just staring at you, tells you in which shelf is the book and tells you that the other day a lady and a men came here with a troll and asked for the same book. You take the book from the shelf, pay it and go home. Once you arrive there you realize that the troll is sleeping, so you carry him into John’s room and put him into his cradle. “This is only temporary,” you think, “tomorrow I’ll buy a new cradle for… for… How I can call her… Sally? No, no, better Julia. Or Jessica? Maybe Therese, or Vriska. Definitively not Vriska. What name is Vriska? Humm… what was that name that your wife liked… VERONICA! Yes, that’s a good name!” While you are thinking about a name you go into the living room, open the book and start to read. You’re halfway reading the book when you hear some screams coming from upstairs. You run upstairs, worried that Veronica is hurting your son, but instead she is squeaking and licking his face while he is smiling and laughing. It seems that they will get along.

  
  


**Adirondack State Park, New York**

 

**Approximately 20 seconds later**

 

You seriously shouldn’t drink too much at the evening. And leave the window of your daughter’s room open, mostly if this you live inside the Adirondack State Park, a park full of wild animals and a perfect place for drones. Add to this a terrible headache and you have obtained the worse thing that could happen: a terrible post-pregnancy hangover and a grub in your daughter’s cradle. This can’t be good. This isn’t good. You try to take the green grub away from her but Rose start to cry and you are forced to give her back. For 20 times. In the end you decide to let her stay, at least temporarily. Later, while you are preparing the milk for Rose you notice that the two are playing with some toys. Together. You don’t like this, so you try to separate them, but your daughter prevent you to touch her. You try to bribe her with a candy, a plush and a pony. None of them work, and now you have a pony roaming around the house. Later, when it’s lunch time, you give to Rose her baby bottle and you take another martini, but when you look back you notice that not only Rose isn’t drinking her milk, but she is feeding the grub! That’s it. You can’t tolerate this anymore. You pick up your phone and call the Troll Integration Society and ask them if they can come here and pick up the troll. Unfortunately, they refuse and try to convince you to keep her. Then you try to bribe them but they hang up the phone. Perfect, now you, Roxy Lalonde, have to take care of a oversized bug AND your daughter. You are so depressed by this that you drink some martinis and pass out. When you wake up you find yourself on the floor, again with a terrible headache. You get up and search your daughter (and the troll), hoping that the two are fine. Luckily, they are not only fine, but they are sleeping together on the carpet. Even if the troll looks like a green caterpillar, you find her cute when she sleeps.

**Some years later**

 

You have just finished drinking a martini and you are going into your daughter’s room to check them and see if they are alright. Once you open the door you see Rose and Kathia drawing something on a piece of paper. When they see you they get up from the floor and run towards you and give it to you: it’s a crude drawing of a tall figure (you) that holds in her hands two girl, one pink and purple (Rose) and one gray and green (Kathia). You kiss both of them on the cheeks and connect it on the fridge, although you notice that it might be better inside a frame.

 

**Somewhere in Texas**

 

**The day after the events of Maple Valley**

 

“GOOD-MORNING-MASTER-DIRK-TODAY-THERE-ARE-” “Good morning Brobot. How are today the animals?” “THE-GOATS-AND-THE-COWS-ARE-FINE-SAME-FOR-THE-DUCKS-THE-PIGS-AND-YOUR-LITTLE-BROTHER” “Good. No drones in the sky today?” “NO-DRONES-IN-THE-SKY-TODAY-ALTHOUGH-” “Although?” “LAST-NIGHT-A-COUPLE-OF-UNIDENTIFIED-SUBJECTS-ENTERED-INSIDE-THE-BARN-AND-FLEW-AWAY-A-COUPLE-OF-SECONDS-LATER-ARE-YOU-FINE-MASTER-YOU-SEEMS-TO-BE-AN-” “I AM NOT ANGRY I AM FURIOUS! Two drones might have entered inside the barn and left TWO FUCKING TROLLS INSIDE, and since I have already someone to take care,” and while you say this you look at a photo of Dave, “I FUCKING CAN’T take care of something else that talks, walk and needs care until it becomes self-sufficient.” “DO-YOU-NEED-A-CHAMOMILE-MASTER-?” you think that you need to tweak Brobot A.I. while you walk to the barn. Once near the door you pray that the last night the two subjects were just two, big, intelligent birds that know how to open a door entered inside the barn for, for,... You simply open the door and prepare yourself for the worst. When you enter something bump on your left leg. When you look down you see a small burgundy troll headbutting your leg. You are taking her back to the other goats, where obviously the drone left her, when you notice another troll with comically huge horns drinking milk from a cow. Fantastic, now you have to take care of them just as your dad did before he went to hell with your mom. You go back home and take your rifle, then you… wait, what was that sound? You look up into the sky and see another drone flying in the sky. You instinctively aim the rifle in the sky and shoot the drone, but you miss it. You try again and you fail again. You aim for the third time and shoot it, hoping that this time you will succeed. It works. The drone fall down from the sky and fall into the woods. You instinctively run into the woods, without knowing why, and reach the impact zone. This is the first time you see a drone, and frankly you imagine them worse: a giant white bug/crustacean/something else that has a capsule in his hands. You touch the capsule with the tip of your rifle and it open, revealing a grub. She stares at you with a confused look while you aim at her head, just as you dad before you. She then start chirping and smiling at you, and this means that the imprinting is happening. You have to pull the trigger otherwise she will… she will what? Recognize you as her father? You have already a brother to care but one more mouth to feed won’t be a problem for you, since your animals will take care of the other two trolls. You decide to adopt her. While you are walking back home with the troll in your hands you receive a call from Brobot: “Yo Brobot. Dave is making troubles again?” “NO-MASTER” “So why you are calling me?” “THREE-MINUTES-AGO-THE-MAILMAN-LEFT-A-BOX-FOR-YOU-I-OPENED-IT-AND-INSIDE-OF-IT-THERE-WAS-A-BABY-RED-TROLL-THAT-IS-PLAYING-WITH-DAVE-NOW-” You hang up the phone. You stay silent for one minute, then you scream: “FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Meanwhile, the troll you are holding in your hands start to laugh: "H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3..."

 

**Los Angeles, California**

 

**4 am**

 

Your name is Jake Harley and you own the Zooacquarium, the biggest zoo in North America. Today you was waked up at 4 am by a phone call from one of the security. It seems that some drones have broke the defence of the zoo and left some grubs inside. You dress up as quickly as your old bones can and drive to the Zooacquarium, where a bunch of policemen are talking to your workers. Once you step down from your car your assistant run to you and say: “Mr Harley, the trainers have isolated the grubs from the animals but they have became aggressive and…” “We’ll talk about them later now show me the grubs.” “Sure.” You walk to the animal’s infirmary isolation area and once you open the door you see six grubs inside six different terrariums. Some of them seemed scared, other confused and one of them very pissed off. “Tell me something about them”, you say to your assistant. “Sure. The green one was found into the lion cage and when we took her she was being cuddled by Pounce.” “ _ The old Pounce?! _ ” “Yes, the old Pounce. The next one is this blue one. He was left with the zebras…” “What happened to his horn?” “He broke it trying to escape from the terrarium. Anyway, the third one was found into the great bee hive in the insectarium and before we capture him he defended himself controlling the bees. This purple little one was inside the aviary…” “Wasn’t the aviary droneproof?” “Yes but they manage to sneak in anyway.” “How? The windows are indestructible!” “But the door wasn’t. Anyway, the other purple one was found inside the puffers aquarium…” While she is talking you notice that the grubs is trying to do something that could be described as flipping the bird with his fingerless front legs. You are more amused than offended by this. “The last one was found into the dolphin pool and is incredibly friendly, to the point that she left the pool and followed us. Also, she seems to love being cuddled.” “Good, I’m sure the tourists will love her!” “The tourists?” “Sure, the tourists. I have the intention to let them live there in the park, with their animal families, and, if they want, once they became older…” “You want to let them exhibit?” “Yes!” “Sir, I’m sorry to say this but I think you’re crazy. The Troll Integration Society won’t let us keep them in our zoo and we can’t let that some of our animals grow some trolls!” “Well, what if we keep them with the premise of making some researches about them, we know about their existence since 200 years but we have absolutely no idea of they can do some things, like learning human languages even if they are grown by animals. I’m sure that they will let us do this. And this will also calm down the animals.” “I think that this is completely stupid, but you will do this anyway. I have to call miss Mariani?” “No, I’ll go to visit her by myself.” While you go back home you hear your assistant mumbling something that sounds like: “This time we’re going to close down. Sigh, why he doesn’t retire and left the chair to someone else?” 

**Author's Note:**

> TO ALL THE FOLLOWERS: "THE KIDSWAP PROJECT" IS COMING!


End file.
